


Highlander: It's a Kind of Magic

by BeccaDG



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character of Color, Femslash, Genderbending, Het and Slash, Magic, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaDG/pseuds/BeccaDG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for <a href="http://hl-chronicles.livejournal.com/">hl_chronicles</a><br/><b>Author:</b> <a href="http://beccadg.livejournal.com/">beccadg</a><br/><b>Challenge answered:</b> Highlander: 2012 Reboot<br/><b>Characters/Pairings:</b> 16 characters from the original series, and multiple relationships<br/><b>Rating:</b> G<br/><b>Summary:</b> My plans for a new version of <i>Highlander: The Series</i>, as I'd like to see it produced on Showcase (<i>Lost Girl</i>) or the BBC (<i>Merlin</i>).  Included are my choices for regular cast, structure of the pilot, themes for five seasons, and reoccurring characters in those five seasons.<br/><b>Link to fic/art/vid/etc. post on your journal:</b> <a href="http://beccadg.livejournal.com/173129.html">LJ</a>, <a href="http://beccadg.dreamwidth.org/340578.html">DW</a>, and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/490464">AO3</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Highlander: It's a Kind of Magic

I have three basic things I want in my Highlander series.  
1) A sense of romance and adventure.  
One of the greatest strengths of _Highlander: The Series_ , from its very beginning, was the ability of love to exist in the show's universe. It wasn't simply one long exercise in kill or be killed. Duncan MacLeod and Tessa Noel were clearly in love in the very first episode, and after her death Duncan was clearly able to love again. I want a clear sense of romance in my version of the series. The original series also showed that Immortals could be friends in the very first episode. There was clear camaraderie between Duncan MacLeod and Connor MacLeod. That clear camaraderie gave the series an immediate sense of adventure. Duncan MacLeod wasn't struggling for survival on his own. Connor was in it with him. I want that sense of romance and adventure in my version of the series.  
2) More diversity.  
The regular cast of _Highlander: The Series_ did feature a female member often, from Alexandra Vandernoot in the beginning to Elizabeth Gracen at the end. Rarely was there more than one female member of the regular cast at a time. In my version of the series fully half of the regular cast is female. The regular cast of the original series had little in the way of cultural diversity. The most notable effort the series made to have some cultural diversity in its regular cast was the addition of Philip Akin during the show's second season, and he was dropped the following season. My regular cast features an African American, a Chilean, and someone of Native American descent. In my series, some of the regular characters will be shown having romantic relationships that aren't hetero-normative.  
3) Lots of magic.  
The Highlander franchise on film and in television has struggled with the question of what is the source of immortality for its characters. Is the explanation a scientific one? Is it magical? Is there no clear explanation? In my version of _Highlander: The Series_ there is a very clear answer. That answer is that the source of their immortality is magic. Magic provides the characters with their immortality. Magic enforces The Rules of The Game. Magic is possessed by characters in the same universe who aren't immortal themselves, or aren't immortal in the same way as characters that are part of The Game. In my series, one of the regular characters is a reincarnation of Duncan MacLeod's past love Little Deer. Magic is a constant presence in my version of _Highlander: The Series_.

The Regular Cast  
Kevin McKidd as Duncan MacLeod (Immortal)  
Chi McBride as Joe Dawson (Watcher)  
Cote de Pablo as Amanda Darieux (Immortal)  
Benedict Cumberbatch as Adam Pierson/Methos (Watcher & Immortal)  
Ksenia Solo as Ricki Ryan (Pre-Immortal)  
Lynn Collins as Tessa Noel/Little Deer (Reincarnation)

The pilot "The Rules" is two hours long. In it all six members of the regular cast are introduced. The first forty-five minutes introduce Duncan MacLeod and his Watcher of many years Joe Dawson. The second forty five minutes introduce long time thief Amanda Darieux and a seemingly young Watcher named Adam Pierson. The last half hour introduce a tough street kid named Ricki Ryan and a woman named Tessa Noel who seems to know more about Ricki than she knows about herself.

First season theme - The Immortals and their Game  
Reoccurring cast:  
James Horan as Darius (Immortal Ally)  
Aidan Turner as Grayson (Immortal Villain)

Second season theme - The Watchers and their Code  
Reoccurring cast:  
John Barrowman as Hugh Fitzcairn (Immortal Ally)  
Mark Gatiss as James Horton (Mortal Villain)

Third season theme - Secrets that need to be kept  
Reoccurring cast:  
Sebastian Roche as Kalas (Immortal Villain)  
Indira Varma as Christine Saltzer (Mortal Villain)

Fourth season theme - The brave love  
Reoccurring cast:  
Elizabeth Gracen as Rebecca Horne (Someone Amanda loves)  
Gareth David Lloyd as Alex Bond (Someone Methos loves)

Fifth season theme - The strong forgive  
Reoccurring cast:  
Freema Agyeman as Cassandra (Witch Ally)  
Peter Wingfield as Kronos (Immortal Villain)

Anyone with any interest in making graphics is welcome to.


End file.
